teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_nickelodeon_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Casey Jones
Casey Jones is a hockey player and an ally of the Turtles. He is voiced by Josh Peck. Physical appearance Casey is a teenage boy who is usually seen in a hockey outfit. He wears black pants and shirt, and two of his teeth are missing. He sometimes paints his face to have it resemble a skull. He sometimes wears a hockey mask and carries a baseball bat and hockey stick during combat. He also wears hockey skates during hockey, and sometimes wears roller blades. He also usually takes a large, spiked glove for his left hand, a smaller one for his left hand, knee pads, and shoulder pads. History Season 2 He makes his first appearance in the show in Mutagen Man Unleashed. He mistakenly knocked down April and a student, while he was hitting a hockey puck around the hallway. He then befriends April and introduces himself. Later, he and April hang out at a playground, with Donnie watching and becomes sad. As they head for home, Timothy (now Mutagen Man), who escaped the Turtles' lair to find April earlier, found them. He only wanted April to be his friend. Thinking he's a threat, Casey battles him in the alley. He uses a pipe since he doesn't have his own weapons. When Timothy was about to lay a hand on April, Casey gets on his bike, and snatches April away from the mutant blob. Later, he drops April at her house, and he was about to pass the alley, where the Turtles are fighting Mutagen Man. However, April quickly hides him away and tell him to got to another direction, to which Casey agrees. He makes his second appearance in Target: April O'Neil, where he hangs out with April at a hockey stadium. She talks about him about her friends that she left, but not describing them. Later, some Foot-Bots, who were sent to capture April, attack them. Luckily, Casey fends them off and destroys most of them, while he lets April escape from them. Later on, when April went to check on Casey, she discovers he has defeated all of the Foot-Bots. When April was slipping on the ice, Casey quickly catches her and it look like they're hugging. Donnie is watching and becomes sad. Casey makes his third appearance in The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones. He writes to himself that he's encountering robots and mutant. He reveals he lives with his father and little sister (no mentions of his mom). Later, he fights the Purple Dragons, who were harming a citizen. He then met Raph, who challenges him when he was about to take on the Purple Dragons. After a long fight, they both left. The next day, April and Irma see Casey at his locker. He turns around and his face is covered in bruises. When April asked if his homework punched him in the face, Casey makes a lie that he had a late night hockey practice. Irma doubts that as she reveals that the brink closed after dark ever since the "mysterious fight" broke out a few weeks back. She asked Casey how exactly did he get the bruises and makes a suspicious "Hmm?" Casey seems annoyed and angrily asked Irma if she's his interrogator. Irma is upset and leaves with April. Before that, Casey whispers to April that he actually saw something crazy last night as in "mutant crazy". Later, he discovered the Turtles' lair and fought them. He then scared them when he shows his painted face like a skull. April arrives and stops them. Casey is confused and asked if she knows them, which April reveals they're her friends. She reveals their names, and Casey asked if they're Italian, but Splinter reveals he named them after his favorite sculptors and painters of the Italian Renaissance. Casey is not comfortable with Splinter as he is revealed to be afraid of rats. Later, some Foot-Bots attacked them, but Casey helped the Turtles and fought them. After defeating them, he becomes an ally of the Turtles and partners with Raph. He appears again in Fungus Humungous. He and April head to the sewers, and they discover the sewer worker (who was seen in It Came From The Depths and Invasion of the Squirrelanoids), who is shouting that he's seeing a "giant, mutant squirrel" (most likely a Squirrelanoid). However, they don't see any mutant squirrel. April was then sprayed by a mysterious fungus. She then sees Casey as a bat, making her frightened as Casey tries to go after he to figure out what's wrong, but lost her. He then tells the Turtles that he lost April (much to Donnie's anger as he doesn't get along with Casey for his relationship with April). He leads them to the area where he last saw April. He is then sprayed by a mysterious fungus, and he encounters a humanoid rat (which he calls the demon rat). He then suddenly sees a huge swarm of rats, which frightens him. However, the Turtles do not see any rats around him. Later, it is discovered that the mysterious fungus that sprayed April and Casey are Mushroom Men, which sprays a toxin that causes victims to see their worst fear. Casey is later seen with armies of rats around him and two demon rats. After Leo seemingly killed Fungus Humungous with sunlight, Casey's illusions vanished. When Mikey ordered a pizza with extra mushrooms, Casey and the others were annoyed by this after their adventure of encountering mutant mushrooms. In Of Rats and Men, he, April and Irma had pizza at Antonio's. He then thanks Irma for hanging with them on his and April's "date". Casey then got spooked by a rat, which made Irma laugh at him that someone as big as him is afraid of a little rat. Then, a stray cat (which would later become Ice Cream Kitty) appears and April picks her up and decides to find her a home. Casey and April leave with the cat, leaving Irma disappointed. Later, Casey and April arrive (much to Donnie's annoyance to see him) with the cat. After Donnie said about Splinter being a rat and may not handle with cats, Casey says that the cat could attack Splinter and feed on his body for months, which Donnie says to Casey that there is seriously something wrong with him for saying that. Later, Casey and his friends fight off the giant rats that The Rat King summoned. Casey is then abducted by a giant rat, while April tries to help him, but lost him. April then becomes sad, believing Casey has died (Donnie looks down with a sad face, too). Casey discovers he's in a cage and sees Irma (while trying to make himself that he's someone else) with him. Later, Casey and the citizens were freed by the Turtles and April. On their way to the surface, a giant rat blocks their path. Luckily, Casey fights off the rat and knocks it unconscious. In The Manhattan Project (aka Wormquake!), Casey joins the Turtles to figure out the mysterious earthquakes in New York City. He is still not getting along with Donnie. He and his friends discover several portals (including one that has their 80's counterpart). After the Kraang caught them, they send two Biotroids after them. After one Biotroid was defeated, one separated Leo, Raph and Mikey from April, Casey and Donnie. After defeating the last Biotroid, Casey, April and Donnie were caught by the Kraang, but they fought them off and escape from them. They then head to the subway railroads, and they discover the Kraang with an army of Kraathatrogons, who were causing the earthquakes. They discovered that the Kraang brought them from Dimension X in order to collect their mutagen into their machines. Later, the Kraang send one Kraathatrogon after them. Casey incapacitates it with a spray painter, but it recovered. As Donnie and April got to safety, Donnie gets Casey to get his staff. However, the Kraathatrogon swallows Casey! April cries as Donnie says he's so sorry (he truly is). After the two went to talk with Kurtzman about the Manhattan Project, April gets a call from Casey (who got a T-Phone previously) and reveals he's alive and still trapped in the worm. Later, after April and Donnie covered the Kraathatrogon with salt, the worm threw up Casey and vomit. Casey is glad to see April. Later, he and his friends fight the Kraang. Then, he and April ride on one of the Kraathatrogons, who is lead to the surface and swallows Tiger Claw. As Donnie sets the portal to engulf the Kraang and Kraathatrogons, he manages to get April and Casey away from the portal as it closes. Casey then tells Donnie he's going to take back everything he said about him and tells him he rules. Later, he and his friends prepare to celebrate. In The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, he and his friends tried to cure Kirby Bat with retro-mutagen, but only for Baxter (now as a mutant fly) takes it from them, but the first douse is lost. He then takes April to his lair. Later, Casey, Leo and Donnie enter Baxter's lair to save April. Casey was annoyed by a fly and kills it, giving away their position. After discovering April is immune to the mutagen due to her alien DNA, they quickly escape with Baxter pursuing them. When the Turtles left to get the last retro-mutagen from Baxter, Casey and April hitch a ride on her mutant father. When Casey fell off, Kirby Bat quickly caught him. After the last drop of retro-mutagen fell on Mr. O'Neil, the Turtles quickly cover him with a sheet as he reverts back to his human form, much to April's joy. After getting a kiss from April, Donnie humorously insults Casey, who knocks Donnie down with his hockey stick as a payback for his comment. In Newtralized!, he and Raph were pursuing the Kraang, who had plutonium in a briefcase. They then discovered that the Kraang were obliterated. Later, Casey and Raph come face-to-face with Spike (now called Slash). Casey somehow knew about him since Raph told him about his former pet turtle. Slash he reveals his new partner: the Newtralizer! Casey asked who was that, Raph reveals he's an alien psycho called the Newtralizer and asked Slash what was he and his partner doing, to which Slash told him what the Turtles couldn't: wiping out the Kraang. When Raph told Casey to hold back while holding them off, Casey doesn't listen and chooses to stay and fight. Newtralizer knocks him away with his tail, and Raph quickly saves him from an oncoming car. The two mutants then teleport away with the plutonium on their teleporters. Back at the lair, Ice Cream Kitty gives Raph and ice pack for Casey. He is not pleased of Casey's ignorance. Later, they find Slash and Newtralizer at a warehouse. He throws hockey pucks at Slash, who tosses him away on Raph. Newtralizer throws an explosive disc as they quickly get out. However, Casey gets stuck with his sticks as Raph saves him from the falling debris. After an argument, Casey left. He then came back at the docks to save the Turtles and Slash from the Newtralizer (who betrayed Slash). He launches several explosive pucks at him, and successfully launches one into the Kraang-Walker, causing a massive explosion that Newtralizer quickly escapes. The Turtles then cheer applause Casey for defeating the Newtralizer. After Slash leaves, Casey cheers up Raph that he still has him on his side. Raph tells him he did awesome. They then leave for home. In The Wrath of Tiger Claw, he, April and Irma have finished watching a movie. Casey is not satisfied of Irma being around. When April sensed that they're being followed, they split up and leave Irma, who is frustrated at them for leaving her again without any reason. Casey gets his mask, bat and stick as Tiger Claw pursues him, blaming him for being trapped in the Kraathatrogon. After a long fight, Tiger Claw threw him off a building. Injured, Casey tries to signal the Turtles, but is knocked out to call them. Later, he is found bruised and brought back to the lair. Mikey appears to be trying to give him pizza noodle soup. Casey then wakes up to see April with Splinter. He asked April why she had to bring Irma again (he thinks she's so nasty). In Plan 10, he is eating pizza and watching Super Robo Mecha Force Five! and April returns after training with Splinter. When the Turtles reveal that Raphael's has Kraang's mind swapped into him, Casey laughs as Splinter silenced him. When they got the message from Raph (who is in a Kraang's body), they quickly ride in the Turtle Sub to head to the Technodrome. They then encounter the sea monster (who the Turtles met previously in Karai's Vendetta), who still thinks the Turtle Sub is a female of its own kind. Casey was disturbed and tells Donnie to peddle away, making the sea monster sad as it follows. After getting rid of the aquatic alien, they head inside the Technodrome. They then find Raph in the Kraang's body. Casey and Mikey tease him and start poking him, much to his annoyance. During a battle, Donnie accidentally switched Casey and April's brain. Casey is now in April's body, while April is in Casey's body. Casey begins to check himself out, while he's in April's body, much to April's annoyance to scold him. When April tells Donnie to switch them back, Donnie becomes confused that he mistakenly calls her Casey since she's in her body. April then discovers Casey pinching "his" butt, which Casey hides away. After switching back to their original bodies, Casey says he kind of like being a girl. After escaping (and getting Raph back in his original body) from the Technodrome, they return to the lair and Donnie shows his sketch of his Turtle Mecha, which is his idea of stopping the Kraang's next invasion. In A Chinatown Ghost Story, he is still not get along with Donnie. They try to make themselves look cool to April. After an argument, they let the Purple Dragons get away, much to April's anger. They then arrive to meet the others with April revealing they let the Purple Dragons get away for their argument over her. At the hockey stadium, the Purple Dragons (who were given powers by Ho Chan) abduct April and Irma and knock out Casey. Upon seeing this, Casey makes a loud shout for April, and makes a soft shout for Irma. He then summons the Turtles about the Purple Dragons getting powers and abducting the girls. After their failure, Ho Chan sends the Purple Dragons away and now gives the powers to Leo, Raph and Mikey. Donnie and Casey were not able to stop them easily, and they discovered the Purple Dragons and demand them to what they did for their actions. Fong then reveals that the evil spirit is called Ho Chan. After looking up Ho Chan in the lair, Casey sees a buy 1 get 1 free pizza from Antonio's. After they distracted the controlled the Turtles with pizza, they both fight Ho Chan and proceed to rescue April and Irma. After April imprisoned Ho Chan back in the dagger, Donnie and Casey give each other a high three. The Turtles left when Irma recovered, while Casey and April convince Irma it was only a nightmare. Relationships Friends April He has a huge relationship with April and loves to hang out with her. He also helps her fight off enemies that pursue her, and seems protective of her. Donatello He and Donnie don't get along very well when it comes to their relationship with April. However, they sometimes get along whenever they both work together. Donnie, on the other hand, feels bad for him when April mourns from his supposed demise. Raphael He and Raph once fought each other, but then they became best partners. They sometimes argue with each other whenever one of them not listens. They still partner with each other. Splinter He seems to have less interest in Splinter since he's afraid of rats, but he may get along with him later once he gets used to him. Irma He doesn't get along with Irma very much as they are sometimes irritated about each other. Sometimes, they have to get along to quit their argument. Trivia *Casey has a strong relationship with April, but he isn't interested in Irma much. *Casey's worst fear are rats. *When he got electrocuted in A Chinatown Ghost Story, his skeleton reveals he has a steel plate on his skull. *In the 2003 series and 2007 film, Donnie didn't mind him being around with April, even when they got married in the 2003 series. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Male characters